Matarab leena ahbaab: Return our loved ones to us
by Daimeryan Rei
Summary: After discovering the palace of a forgotten Pharaoh, renowned archeologist Bakura Ryou, together with his good friend Yugi and the local guide Malik, is pulled into a series of events that will change his life forever.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Matarab leena ahbaab (Return our loved ones to us)  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairings: to be established yami x hikari

Genre: (AU) supernatural, romance  
Warnings: sappy angst and melodrama.  
Summary: Bakura Ryou, renowned archaeologist, has followed into the footsteps of his father, working for the government at an excavation site in Egypt. After discovering the palace of a long forgotten Pharaoh, Ryou, together with his good friend Yugi and the local guide Malik, is suddenly pulled into a series of events that will change his life forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, don't make any money out of this, blah blah nobody cares.

Author's note: unbeta-ed.

* * *

He got used to the hot, scorching sun a long time ago. He got used to the freezing nights a long time ago. He got used to this nomad life, primitively camping at an excavation site, a long time ago. What he still hadn't got used to, however, was his pale skin- despite his life in the desert, living under the sun, Bakura Ryou never got a tan. The same applied to his good friend and assistant, Mutou Yuugi- due to return from Luxor any moment now-, who always wore a light-colored cloak to cover his conspicuous hairstyle, just as Ryou did. Yuugi sported an unique spiky multi-colored hairdo, in magenta, black and gold, while Ryou had long, white hair with silvery strands reaching his mid-back. He smiled at the thought of his friend, who shared his interest for history and archeology, and Ancient Egypt in particular. They've known each other for –how many years now?- so long and they'd always been convinced that one day, they would be digging around in the desert sand themselves, not in search of gold and legendary treasures, but in search of history itself.

Ryou wrapped the cloak around him, carefully hiding his hair as to not set the diggers of. They were simple farmers, hard working but very superstitious people- both his and Yuugi's hair had been quite the topic of discussion, and not always in a positive meaning. The cool cloak protected him from the beating sun as well- Ryou sometimes got a bit upset that his skin still reacted so sensitive to the rays. _I should've been resembling a coffee bean by now_, he thought to himself. _Only geeks like me and Yuugi can live in a hot desert and not get one itty little bit of a tan._

He was on his way to the large tent in the middle of the camp, housing the workers and a small staff of other archeologists and experts, working together- Ryou was the supervisor and the one in charge of this dig. It was a pretty exciting dig; many people thought that the Valley of the Kings had been pilfered, looted, robbed of its every treasure it hold and that only combing with a fine tooth comb would result into a speck of gold, maybe- but Ryou had a great lead.. a lead his father left him.

Every time when he stepped into that large tent, when his colleagues and coworkers would look up to him, he wanted his father to be there. He wanted to see his father, with his calm and gray eyes, and his reassuring, confident composure.. and an approving look on his face. Having lost his mother and his sister at a very young age, Ryou focused on his father, who was often away for archeological research and leading excavation works himself.. until one day, it became clear that he would never return. He could clearly recall the day that the letter of an Egyptian Ministry arrived; after not showing up for at least 40 days at work, it was 'safe to assume' that his father was missing, presumed dead in the desert and with much condolences, unfortunately there was nothing someone could do about it. Ryou grew up on his own from his 14th year, living alone in an apartment, financially taken care of, but emotionally left alone and uncared for. After he had transferred schools, he met Yuugi, who had lost his father due to a traffic accident- they became friends immediately.

"Good morning, _sahib_," one of the servants –Ryou hated using that word, but no one else seemed to mind- greeted him, offering him a large mug with fresh water.

"Good morning," Ryou answered him, accepting the water before he went over to the large table in the middle of the tent. The rest of his colleagues and coworkers greeted him as well and he returned the favor.

"Ryou, man, I think today is the day!" Jounouchi Katsuya was also a friend of Ryou, though not at the same level as Yuugi- he was a loud mouthed, bragging and often bratty guy; but that was only his exterior. Ryou knew that Jounouchi had his heart at the right place.. he only had some difficulties showing it. Hiroto Honda, sitting next to him, acted the same- not surprisingly, as they had known each other for even a longer period of time than Ryou and Yuugi. Both were here on the account of Kaiba Corporation, the co-sponsor of the excavation works, together with the national government of Egypt.

"And why is that, Jounouchi?" Ryou smiled, while unfolding the large map of the area. The map wasn't that accurate, but it was his father's and the only one he had left notes on. Ryou had to use other maps to pinpoint their position and the location of the dig; with all the maps lying on the table, he felt like some commanding officer.

Jounouchi lifted his steaming mug of coffee to Ryou and grinned. "We've been making good process, and according to your father's charts and notes, we are really close! Imagine how everyone will react when the Valley of the King reveals it's last, ultimate treasure!"

"I think you've been playing on your GameBoy too much," Ryou snickered and Honda grinned. He and Jounouchi were merely coordinating the work, keeping an eye on the progress- and they were bored. Ryou wasn't really sure what their jobs were before they were directed to assist him, but it had to do with a lot less paperwork.

He focused his attention back on the map. After his father had been officially proclaimed dead, the government had returned all his belongings to Ryou, including maps, charts and notes. Ryou knew where his father had been looking for all his time; the palace of a long forgotten Pharaoh from the 18th Dynasty, a discovery that could be equal to the sensational unearthing of Tutankhamen's tomb. _Can you imagine, my son? The implications of such a discovery? We would be completing history.. contributing to history.. by finding another Pharaoh from one of the greatest civilizations of the world and giving him back his name. Don't you feel the thrill, my son? The excitement?_

"Hey! Ryou!"

"Whu-what?" Ryou looked up, seeing Jounouchi standing in front of him.

"Man! Don't space out on me, you were giving me the creeps!"

"Sorry about that," he mumbled, fidgeting with the map in his hands._ I will find this Pharaoh and give him back his name, if only for you, dad_. "I was just thinking.."

"Good morning everybody!" The tent flap was pushed open and Ryou was relieved to see his friend- Yuugi entered the tent, smiling exuberantly as always. He was carrying a large basket of bread, reminding Ryou that he didn't have any breakfast yet, and was followed by…

"_Sabaah el khayr_," the tan, blonde Egyptian greeted, though not very enthusiastic. "Good morning."

"Good morning," the others greeted him, looking a bit curious at him. Yuugi put the basket on the table, avoiding contact with the maps, and beamed at Ryou.

"Ryou, this is Malik Ishtar.. Malik, this is Bakura Ryou, the man in charge of the excavation. Malik is a guide and was raised in old traditions of the Ishtar family, a family that guarded tombs of royals and Pharaohs for centuries!"

"Ah, you are our new expert in the field," Ryou nodded, and extended his hand for a welcome. Malik simply shrugged in answering and ignored the outstretched hand.

"A long forgotten Pharaoh.. it's been a while since we had one of those," he said. "You'd think everything would be discovered by now. Your friend here is pretty insistent- I wouldn't want to waste my time at another excavation site that claims to have "discovered another Pharaoh" yet again."

"Malik works for the National Museum," Yuugi continued, not bothered by the Egyptian's disdainful attitude. "He has been involved with a lot of excavations, appraising artifacts, and his expertise on national history is widely acknowledged-"

"And why exactly is he here, in all his mighty glory?" Jounouchi asked, not really liking the way Malik looked; the combination of his African-Egyptian physical features combined with platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes freaked him out for some reason –not to mention the black kohl used to stress those large eyes, and the two downward pointing lines below those eyes.. as if they were tattooed… Jounouchi pointedly ignored the large gold bracers on the Egyptian's arms and the golden choker around his neck.

"Jounouchi, we have been looking for a local guide, you know that," Ryou quickly said, using all his charm to keep the situation under control. The last thing he needed was irritation or annoyance- they already had to live and work very close, there was no room to allow negative feelings to stew and to escalate. "If mister Ishtar is as.. versatile as Yuugi said, we certainly can use his help."

Yuugi nodded and started munching on a piece of bread. "Is there still some coffee around here?"

One of the coworkers passed him a mug and he gratefully accepted it, looking satisfied. Jounouchi snorted a bit, still eyeing the Egyptian. Honda, as usual, copied the attitude of his best friend, also looking a bit weary at Malik.

If Malik was bothered or irritated, he didn't let it show. "Your friend here mentioned that you were looking for the palace of a long forgotten Pharaoh. What do you have so far?"

Ryou nodded. "Why don't you take a seat.. I will explain to you." He unfolded his father's maps again.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Yuugi passed the basket of bread around while coworkers and colleagues came to stand around the table, the conversation slowly dwindling down. Ryou carefully spread out the maps and covered the table top. Malik snorted loudly. "With all due respect" – though his tone of voice clearly belied his words – "that i is /i a rather outdated map."

"I know," Ryou answered before anyone else could, "and I only use it for reference. It was the map of my father, and he left valuable notes on it."

Curious, the Egyptian leaned forward, trying to decipher the small script, scrawled all over the map. Jounouchi didn't allow him to take a look, by pushing another map on top of it. "Here we are. Valley of the Kings, sector 2B-9878A."

"According to my father's research, the palace of the forgotten Pharaoh must be around here," Ryou said, pointing with his fingers at the area. "He has done research for years to eliminate all other possibilities, and has put every effort into pinpointing the location."

He lifted up a worn-torn book, almost shoving it in Malik's face. "My father left excessive notes on the subject, detailing his research and his process of elimination. I studied his notes for years to follow into his footsteps and finish his work."

"So you base your excavation on sentiments, scribbled notes and a lousy map," Malik answered, looking incredulous. "How the hell did you ever obtain a permit?"

Ryou blushed furiously, and Yuugi rushed to his friend's defense, almost yelling: "Hey! Ryou holds valid arguments for assuming that the forgotten Pharaoh's palace exists and is somewhere around here. There have been permits issued for less!"

"That so much is true," Malik admitted, "but still..! This piece of land has been combed out very recently by a Crawford expedition" – there was a collective groan as everybody remembered the eccentric Pegasus J. Crawford and his multi-billion dollar excavation circus – "and there's nothing left to discover. However, there could be a slight possibility that they overlooked something as the desert holds many secrets and treasures," he continued, "but I'd be very, very surprised."

"You're only hired to do the guiding around here," Jounouchi commented. "You don't have to doubt our research- that's not your job."

"Jounouchi!" Yuugi exclaimed, trying to keep the commotion down. Jounouchi could be hot-tempered, and Malik seemed to push his every button. The blonde snorted slightly before returning his attention to Ryou. Honda snorted too, keeping a close eye on Malik.

"My father has done extensive research on the matter," Ryou picked up the topic again, repeating his words. "The location of the palace couldn't be found because the Pharaoh who had it built has been forgotten- and, as was usual in ancient times, rulers build upon the ruins of their predecessors, out of spite, malice or just because they were plain cheap."

"You're pointing to the temple of Hatshepshut," Malik said. "There's nothing to find in that area. It's been subjected to many surveys and excavations. A national historical study group already determined that her temple wasn't built on the ruins of any other palace. Besides, the timetable of the dynasties and their Pharaohs has been well established for decades- there aren't any forgotten Pharaohs, only unnamed, amongst them."

"You're familiar with the Ceremonial Tablets?" Ryou interrupted the guide.

Malik snorted, looking offended. "I work at the National Museum, remember? I can draw them from the top of my head, blindfolded!"

"Show off," Jounouchi muttered.

Ryou elbowed him. "Quit it. If you know the tablets, then you also know the one pictured on them. My father was on the trail of the Pharaoh portrayed in that particular tablet..."

"You mean _that_ one?" Malik almost choked. "You can't be serious!"

"Why not?" Ryou was a very patient man, but he felt like Malik was mocking him, and he didn't like that- he took his work and studies very seriously.

"Nobody is for sure if he was a real Pharaoh- everything concerning his name has been removed, and on the Tablet, he hardly shows signs of the usual Pharaonic attire and customs. Come to think of it, he looks a little bit like Yuugi here!"

"Hey!" Yuugi protested, but Ryou simply nodded.

"I noticed the resemblance between him and the forgotten Pharaoh as well, but I doubt it's anything but a coincidence."

Jounouchi shook his head. "Those Tablets have been excavated since decades as well, and no one has ever found a trace of the Pharaoh involved, except for Ryou's father. You should be thrilled by the idea that we're on the brink of an important discovery, not questioning the man!"

"So your father placed him before Hatshepsut? New Kingdom, 18th-20th Dynasty?" Malik was already bored by Yuugi's resemblance to an ancient ruler and tapped on the map again, ignoring Jounouchi in the process.

"No, not before, after. After Akhenaten reigned and the court moved back to Thebes..."

"Are you sure your father isn't mistaking him for Tutankhamun? He's already been discovered, you know."

"That's enough of that," Jounouchi bellowed. "Ryou's father was a wise and intelligent man, and you don't need to give him this attitude. The man sacrificed his life for this. Now for you, it's either stay in or stay out!"

"Jounouchi!" Yuugi tried to calm his best friend again, but failed utterly as his voice squeaked on the very last syllable, the high-pitched tone almost hurting his ears.

"You don't need to get worked up," Malik answered, "I'll do your guiding as I'm hired to do. I am just curious, and you all seem to forget that the Ishtars are internationally acclaimed as Egyptologists and are renowned for their knowledge."

"Oh,_those_ Ishtars," Jounouchi commented dryly and ignored the glare he received in return.

"I think it's time for breakfast," Ryou announced just before his stomach rumbled, appreciative of the thought of food. Two of the servants, who had been patiently waiting in the corner of the tent, quickly bowed and moved out. Ryou rolled up the maps and picked up his father's notebook.

"General Horemheb removed everything from Tutankhamun's reign," Malik continued the earlier topic, his voice holding genuine curiosity and interest. Jounouchi turned around, opening his mouth for a snide remark, but Ryou only lifted up his hand, and he refrained from commenting. "There was chaos and discomfort because of the recently introduced Aten religion, and the movement from the capital from Thebes to Amarna. Tutankhamun tried to reverse the process, but he lived too shortly to successfully accomplish his goals, and Horemheb literally waltzed over him- the only things remaining of Tutankhamun are what has been found in his tomb."

"I refuse to think that the nameless Pharaoh and Tutankhamun are the same- his tomb has been discovered with everything intact, so we know how he looked, how he dressed, how he died. The nameless Pharaoh is what he is- a Pharaoh without a name, but with a picture, as the Ceremonial Tablets depict him. He's nothing alike Tutankhamun, and I will prove it, together with my father... my father's notes."

Malik looked a little bit quizzically at Ryou, and then merely shrugged. "What you want. It's your money and your excavation."

The tent flap was opened and the two servants entered, with baskets and dishes in their hands- more bread, figs, the inevitable jar of honey, more dried fruit and_shakshouka_, a warm tomato and egg dish. Ryou always skipped eating hot food in the morning, for some reason it didn't fall well on his stomach, so he took another piece of pita bread and looked around for a chair. Malik declined rather politely, claiming to have already had breakfast. Jounouchi and Honda, as well as the rest of the team, had no troubles with devouring the food- especially Jounouchi was known for his ability to eat an army's worth. Yuugi ate some of the dried fruit and poured two glasses of ice cold water, one for himself and one for Ryou. He closed the distance between them, as Ryou was sitting in the corner of the tent, his father's diary on his lap.

"Here," Yuugi said, "you drink too little, and coffee is dehydrating, you know."

"I hardly drink coffee," Ryou said, but smiled when accepting the glass. He knew his friend had only the best intentions, for him and for the dig. "We're going to unearth history, I just know it. My father was on the right track- we'll find the palace of the forgotten Pharaoh, and with any luck, we'll find his name as well."

"I hope so too," Yuugi answered good-naturedly, but kept his gaze fixed on Ryou. He knew his friend all too well, and he also knew how fixated Ryou had become on following into his father's footsteps and finishing his work. Losing your mother and sister at a very young age, and now your father… Ryou always had had the unhealthy habit of focusing on one thing in particular, attaching himself to it, and never letting it go, no matter what the circumstances. If there wasn't a forgotten Pharaoh to be found, if Ryou was only chasing a phantom, a ghost literally, if all his work would be proven to be of no avail… Yuugi was sure what it would do to his friend- it would devastate him. Holding onto this, the one thing he had made himself to be his father's last wish, this was Ryou's way of surviving life. If… no, Yuugi wouldn't think of what would happen if this excavation, this dig would fail. They would succeed, and they would find the forgotten Pharaoh and give him his name back.

He took a sip of his drink, keeping an eye on Ryou when a shadow fell over them; it was Jounouchi, grinning at the both of them.

"We're going to the site! Malik's already outside, let's go!"


End file.
